


Just This Once

by AmerValk



Category: Magic: The Gathering
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 12:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12132423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmerValk/pseuds/AmerValk
Summary: Sorin Markov and Nahiri the Lithomancer return to Zendikar.  While they wait for the arrival of Ugin to begin the entrapment of the Eldrazi Titans they decide to spar, challenging one another for dominance and realize that there is more to their friendship than they knew.  This is canon with my current serial, "The Cracked Foundations."





	Just This Once

This was not Innistrad and Sorin Markov was not able to predict the wild storms that plagued Zendikar. Nahiri referred to it as the roil. The soul of the land upheaved into life. It was a violent cacophony of creation and it rebelled against their current mission It was an unfortunate, but delightful circumstance that he and Nahiri were both trapped in this cave. The palpitations of the ground beneath them and the storm outside kept them confined. In all honesty, he was rather pleased with the company. Nahiri was his protege and a native of this land. If anyone could weather the storm it was her. Sorin watched lightening strike the mountain and the land fight back against it in a brilliant display of color and light. He was surprisingly fond of Zendikar, it was a beautiful, rugged land. Wild and untamed, like Nahiri herself. She continually surprised him with her strength, just as her power had grown exponentially.

While Sorin observed the raging storm Nahiri prepared a fire and admired his silhouette against the raging sky. Her mentor was something of a mystery. All those years ago he found her, after her first planeswalk. She was scared and unsure and he offered her his aid. However, in all this time he never mentioned his home or why he chose to leave. Even as they traveled the multiverse for hundreds of years together and he never spoke of his home. His silver hair gleamed in the soft light of the cave and against the flickering sky.

“You know, that’s not safe, right?” Nahiri reminded him. “The storms on Zendikar are no joking matter. You should step away.” He turned on his heel. The wind outside caught the edge of his his black leather coat and whipped in forced circles. Even in the most lighthearted moments, Sorin was always serious, but that did not intimidate her. She met his undead eyes in mocking defiance. She found them to be warm and tender. His smile was not natural, but at least he was trying. Nahiri giggled as Sorin’s dour mood relented. She raised a brow once she heard him laugh. Sorin removed his his coat and breastplate. He wouldn’t need them tonight.

“I’m not sure you’re supposed to be telling me what to do, young one.” His voice was teasing, it was evident that Sorin was trying not being serious. Nahiri played along as she rolled her eyes,

“Zendikar is my home, I can tell you what to do now.” She tilted her chin up in mocking rebellion, “Besides, I’d hate to see your handsome body gnarled by the elements, old man” The angle of her face and the dim lighting of the cave concealed her blush, but Sorin could hear her pulse quicken. As a hunter, he could recognize emotions in prey.Nahiri’s hair was cropped short and cut jaggedly,. She was far from the ideal vampiress’ , and he found her all the more interesting. Her lithe and powerful muscles rippled as she knelt down and examined him. Sorin’s face was a mixture of pride,amusement and his lips formed a trademarked smirk. He was confident, and had every reason to be. Nahiri was not sure why she was challenging him now, at his leisure. Maybe she was simply tired of being commanded by her mentor. Sorin Markov was strong and a powerful fighter but Nahiri could be just as mighty.

“You don’t scare me,” she said. “You may be a predator, but we are on Zendikar. My home.” Sorin doubted her assessment and considered her challenge carefully. Was she ready for this game? Sorin treated her with respectful deference. He never regarded her as thing to be hunted and obtained. Perhaps he ought to change that. In the long silence that followed, Nahiri waited. She was was expecting some irascible comment on her age, or inexperience. Instead, she was in shock as Sorin forced her against the wall. He moved with reflexes that she could not even begin to comprehend. Once her terror subsided, her first instinct was to fight until she realized that was not what Sorin had in mind. His fangs grazed her throat with a tantalizing lightness. 

“I know,” he whispered. Nahiri took a deep, steadying breath and tried to rationalize what was going on. “And I want you all the more for it.” Her breathing stopped as she waited for him to bite into her. Sorin had never fed from her before but she had wondered how it would feel. She imagined the intense pressure and pain that would come once his sharp canines broke her skin and the sensation of her blood all pulsing at once. It was a dark fantasy, but she could not deny that it occasionally distracted her as they trained. As if he could read her thoughts, Sorin just broke the skin of her neck with his fangs and quickly withdrew them. He tasted a morsel of her blood and it tempted him. Her power alone was intoxicating. She reminded him of the earth and the taste of the untamed wilds. Sorin stopped himself from taking anymore. If this what what she wanted he would not indulge her desires, yet.

He was distracted as he considered her supplication and smelled her desires. Nahiri recovered as a stone wedge separated him from her. It pushed him away from the cavern walls and he tumbled into the center of the cave . She was not ready to surrender yet, they had traveled together for many years and she would not give in so easily. Sorin had power over many things, but he could not affect the stone Nahiri controlled with such ease. Nahiri would not submit before she could prove herself.

“I know your weaknesses,” she proclaimed. Sorin leapt back gracefully and actually smiled. This bold and determined Nahiri attracted him. He saw her natural power ripple around them. They had sparred before, but this was for a far greater goal: a shared passion he had cherished for centuries. “And I think I have you outmatched.” Sorin observed his surroundings. They were in a cave, though he was the stronger fighter, she was in her literal element. He would need to play this carefuly.

“Very well, Lithomancer, let’s play in earnest then,” Sorin challenged her, “I promise not to hold back.” He unbuckled his sword belt and set it with the rest of his possessions.His eyes flashed with assurance. His own urges were distracting. This was his favorite kind of conquest, a physical challenge followed by such a delightful reward. He had never consumed the blood of a fellow planeswalker before. “Name your terms.” Nahiri was vision as she stripped into nothing but her plain clothes. She knew that he was watching her and thought to simply fuse him into the wall itself and torment him endlessly. While that would be amusing, she would not enjoy it a much.

“If you drink my blood, then you win,” she said, watching Sorin’s delighted reaction.“And I win if I can immobilize you.” Nahiri was confident she could defeat him and could not wait to see him at her mercy. If nothing else Sorin was formal and responded,

“I accept these terms.”Once he agreed Nahiri calculated how she could stall his approach. She would need to be primarily defensive and lure him into a trap. She was still bleeding and Nahiri hoped that would distract him enough. As she thought, Sorin acted. He followed his instincts as a hunter and used the little line of blood that dribbled from her wound to guide him. His senses were keenly honed and all he needed to do was taste it. Sorin appeared behind her and tried to grab her. Even though Nahiri was caught off guard she was able to wedge stone between them. His innate skills allowed him to move beyond normal sight and she knew to ward for that eventuality. He found that physically, Nahiri could defend herself. Even if he could get close enough the stone that guarded her was implacable and no manner of attack could breach it. Sorin was forced to retreat when he felt his body begin to fuse with stone itself. Nahiri was proud but focused as she noted the vampire’s astonishment . He jumped away and drew life from the fire to destroy the stone pillar she was forging. The two stared at one another, analyzing what they had learned so far. He had underestimated Nahiri, Sorin would not do so again. He focused on her pulse, the smell of her blood, and uncurled his fingers. If all she needed was to command the stone with her thoughts then he would create a new obstacle. 

At first, Nahiri felt a ringing in her mind. She couldn’t quite focus. Instead, her thoughts were directed to Sorin alone, and then her limbs moved. Clumsily at first as she tried to fight it, but it was as if he sang and her body responded. Nahiri had two choices: to focus on shaping stone or fight his influence. She chose to fight his influence and exorcised him.

“Nice try,” she said confidently, before realizing her mistake. As she resisted Sorin’s domination, she felt his arms embrace her and felt his breath against her neck. Nahiri had no time to respond. The warmth of his mouth beneath her ear was sudden and jarring. Before she could stop him, she gasped as his fangs pierced her skin. It was as she had imagined desired even. 

At first, it hurt, but he was gentle. Her blood wanted him almost as much as the rest of her body and she collapsed into Sorin. The tips of his fingers were distracting and pleasant as he caressed her stomach. She felt a claw extend from his fingers and gasped as he severed the strap from her shirt. By the multiverse, Nahiri wanted this. Her blood was a melody as he manipulated it and her with ease. While the sensation only lasted for a few moments, it felt like a lifetime. Then, as quickly as the bite came, his fangs retracted from her neck and Nahiri pivoted.

Her chest was bounding as she tried to focus but wanted nothing more than to close the distance between them. Sorin did not hide his amusement, or covetousness. “You lost,” he stated. He kept his arms around her, “Now what?” Nahiri did not need to respond with words. Her lips would be all that she needed. She howled for him as their mouths met in delirious conflict. It was not an elegant kiss, but this was not a seduction. It was a explosion of passions and repressed impulse. She felt her back against the wall one more and Sorin did not give her time to recover. Instead he attacked her senses. Each motion was a caress and her mind felt fuzzy with lust and desire. His hands painted languidly along her curves and the bare skin of her midriff. But this wasn’t enough, she wanted more.

“Sorin,” Nahiri gasped as the tips of his fangs grazed her throat. It tickled more than her nerves as she grasped his arms in response. The pads of her fingers slid down his skin and she shut her eyes as she felt a warmth rush through her body.He had never seen her like this before. Her eyes wide with desire. She was waiting for him to act and asked her voice, soft and meaningful, “Why did you stop?” The question drew him out of his absent admiration. Her mouth quirked into a grin as she caressed his face, drawing his gaze toward her dark, burning eyes. It was her turn to admire Sorin. His noble expression was not tainted by pride. His eyes were eager and curious as he tried to find the words.

“I...”Sorin began uncertainly. He felt alive as she brushed against the curve of his face. He captured her lips in gentle kiss. He heard her heartbeat in time with his and explored her mouth tenderly at first, trying to taste every part of her. This exact moment was destined by forces greater than themselves, and he was losing himself in her pulse.

“What’s going on?” she whispered into his mouth. Her fingers tangled in his long silver hair as she sensed a change in his demeanor. Sorin was no longer claiming a prize and he wasn’t a predator. He was just a man, holding a woman in his arms.

“You’re beautiful. Perfect.” He spoke in hushed, reverent tones, between fervent kisses as he allowed himself to consider the possibly. “I don’t know why I didn’t see it before.” He continued. Nahiri sighed in disappointment as he broke the kiss between them. First, he playfully bit the skin of her shoulder. She gasped as the pain of his teeth breaking her skin created a pleasurable awareness through her core. Nahiri was flawless as she gasped at his determined attentions. Sorin planned to devour every part of her, this moment was ephemeral and timeless. There were no eldrazi titans, just the two of them in this cave.. 

He was like a neonate again. Between the glare of the red blood against her pale, alabaster skin and the vitality that pulsed within him, Sorin felt alive. The smell of her lust and taste of her blood drew him to her vulnerable neck once more. He felt the twin desires of bloodlust and ardor of his zeal. She moaned into the night air, and even sound of the storms disappeared around them as Sorin called her blood once more. She was overcome by forces she could only perceive and a rhythm that manipulated her with subtle palpitations.She would have fallen, but he would not drop her. 

Sorin was careful not to take too much as he lowered her to the ground. She looked like a sacrifice as her skin was marked with blood and the indentations of fangs. Normally Sorin was not messy, but lust dominated his mind. She was perfect, like life itself. Nahiri was a living, pulsing woman and he was powerless to her charms.

When Sorin drank from her again she should have been afraid, but she knew that she was safe. His eyes were ardent, giving and he was not smirking. In fact all guile was gone from his expression as he lay down at her side and simply smiled at her. “What’s come over you?” Nahiri urged, entwining their fingers together. Sorin grinned and answered,

“You.” His eyes were so earnest as he resumed his attentions once more. She was helpless beneath his affection. Nahiri exhaled as he kissed her neck, she arched against his hand as his fingers began to trace her labia and tickle the skin of mons softly. He did not need to break the skin of her neck again. Instead, he gently sucked on it, drawing out small amounts of blood. His lips never left her skin as he cover body in red, tender kisses. He began at her throat and created a trail of kisses. His fingers gingerly caressed her areola as her nipple rose into a hard and ideal point. 

“Sorin!” She called out, in ecstatic surprise when his teeth pierced her bosom. She cried out in pain as he began to make a feast of her.The finger tips that precisely teased her labia found the flower in between her folds. He held her eyes, he wanted to see her climax. Nahiri found no recourse from his relentless pursuit. She felt the sharp pleasure in her breast and the building wall of energy. It ebbed and flowed with each caress. Sorin drank only what was necessary to heighten Nahiri’s lust as he teased and tormented her senses. He did not let her give in and pushed her orgasm to greater height as he inserted a finger into her canal. The walls of her vagina gripped his fingers as she finally came. Her moans began a lustful murmurs. He felt it as her orgasm was at first shallow and then grew into a deep sensation that ripped from her core through her every nerve. She contracted around his fingers and bucked against his hand in a powerful crescendo.

This was unreal, Nahiri had seen and done many things. She’d known a few men in her time, but Sorin played her with a mastery. She couldn’t comprehend as he found a way to influence every molecule in her body. Her blood pulsed as her entire body contracted one intense, long orgasm. Sorin listened to her pulse carefully and retracted his fangs once her body floated back to earth. Now, he smirked, observing the steady rise and fall of her chest. It was a sacred rhythm, a song that he intended to memorize for the rest of eternity. 

“That, was...” Nahiri tried to speak, but it was difficult to find the right word. Sorin kissed her softly. He soothed her seeking mind, as he breathed.

“Shh,” he breathed. “ I can feel it.” Sorin admired the flushed tone of her cheeks against pale skin, and felt his own desires. As Nahiri rested in suspended bliss, she was touched with a gilded halo and he was awestruck. Her white hair almost looked golden in the faint light around them. Her body was lean and muscular, but her skin was soft as silken threads. It was as if she was a rapturous angel. She was his savior and at this moment he wanted nothing more than to admire her perfection. But his own needs surged, he was fed but not fulfilled. 

“This is just the beginning.” He reminded Nahiri. He dragged the tips of his nails down her body, teasing the line of her hip. Even though the pattern seemed random, it felt profound . Once more, she sighed as Sorin caressed her. She memorized his face. His skin had a healthy glow, despite his undead nature and he appeared disarmingly benign. They fit together perfectly, like an answer to a long forgotten puzzle. Nahiri felt his fingers tangle within her hair as he cupped her face.With each kiss, she revelled at the sensation of his fangs against her lips, the very tips of his canines lightly pricked at her skin. 

At first, Nahiri was awash in a luxurious exhaustion, but felt her energy return with each caress. Her eyes were giddy as she maneuvered on top of Sorin. At first, it was simply with kisses, but then she felt between his legs to his tempting gift. His control faltered when Nahiri wrapped her fingers around his erection. Sorin’s breath was ragged and uneven. The delicate friction of her soft skin against his penis created an infernal and distracting melody. Nahiri nearly giggled as the once powerful vampire was at her mercy.

She took delight in teasing him, the entrance of her vagina brushed against the head of his penis. Sorin took a deep, sudden breath and Nahiri spread her fingers across his cheeks as she cradled his face. She narrowly avoided his fangs as she pressed her mouth against his . She thought she felt him tremble. Sorin was losing his patience in this game. Between the lips that teased his the head of his shaft, and the kiss that ghosted his lips, he wondered how long he was willing let Nahiri win. 

She smirked as he appeared to surrender. Although he had won the battle, she would entice Sorin’s submission. Nahiri taunted him strategically. Sorin’s eyes narrowed in frustration. “Haven't you been waiting for this?” He inquired, “Surely you have wondered what it would feel like?” Her blood pounded in his veins and Sorin sensed her longing. He knew her emotions, not that Nahiri made an attempt to hide them. He captured her lips decisively as he thrust into her. He hissed as her walls embraced him, there was nothing between them. He had taken her blood and now he buried deep within her. “Isn’t that better?” Sorin suggested, his lust barely contained.Nahiri’s eyes were half-lidded with desire as he entered her fully. She nodded eagerly and moaned as he moved his hips with knowing intent. The friction and contrast was stimulating and she whispered against his chest.

“Yes, Oh god.” She heard the laugh deep within his chest and they began to move together. Then she felt the tip of his penis at her cervix, and rode the edge of knife. Sorin was relentless as he brought her to orgasm again. In a swift, graceful action, he pulled her close, connecting them. Nahiri wrapped her legs, hooking her feet around his thighs and kept him prisoner against her. The sensation was too much. Sorin was defenseless as he came inside her. Nahiri collapsed against him as they transcended together. 

Nahiri was a vivid light amid the darkness and boredom that had defined his life up to this point. It was sheer chance that he found the young planeswalker and he refused to trade her for the multiverse. Is this what it felt like to be alive? Sorin couldn’t even remember. But here they were, lying like two perfect circles entwined. Her breath dusted his bare chest. He didn’t know why he felt so unguarded now. They were supposed to be preparing resources for the great battle ahead. It was hard to imagine that Nahiri, with her giving smile and generous heart was the lynch pin to entrap the Eldrazi and that Zendikar was the prison that would house them. It wasn’t fair, Sorin realized. He would not see Nahiri again. However, this was a moment they could claim.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading this! This is my first entry to erotica with any seriousness. I would appreciate any suggestions or criticisms.


End file.
